Harvest Moon III: Basil and Brandie
by storystar
Summary: a story of a girl who moves to Flower Bud from the crowded Mineral Town meets Basil who starts to fall in love with her
1. Chapter 1

In a village called Flower Bud, a young man named Basil.He was a very kind person and loved to meet new people.He was also very lonely a desperately needed a new friend.But,him being a lonely person changed one pleasant morning while he was out on his daily stroll around Flower Bud Village to say hello to everyone. He noticed a young girl struggling not to let her personal belongings fall. He really felt bad that nobody would stop to help her so he walked over to her, politely took several of her belongings, and carried them to where she had told him where she was going to stay. Before he left, she asked him his name.

"My name is Basil. Oh sorry, allow me properly introduce myself. Hello, my name is Basil I live here in Flower Bud Village. Glad to make your acquaintance. What's your name?" Basil shyly told Brandie.He had never really talked to a girl who he hadn't met.The only girl he talked to was Ellen who worked at the Blue Sky Ranch. As he was talking to the girl he suddenly felt all tingly inside.This tingly felling scared him a bit he knew it couldn't be bad because he actually felt comfortable talking to her.

"My name is what you wish to know then I shall tell you. My name is Brandie, I just moving here from Mineral Town and thanks for helping me with my stuff. How about we get together some time, what about tonight at Moonlight Café? It's the least I can do for helping me with my stuff." Brandie said to Basil.Brandie, a shy, sometimes a bit hyper girl aslo got the same tingly feeling as Basil but didn't say anything because she knew it was a good feeling.

"Sounds great, should I come to pick you up around say 6pm? This isn't a date is it? " Basil asked. She agreed on 6pm. They finished their conversion with a handshake and went on with their day. At the newest shop restaurant, that Basil owns, Bob and Eve walked in for lunch.

"What can I get you two?" Carl asked them.Carl's dream was to become a sucessful billionaire store owner. He was a store owner though ust without the billionaire part of his dream. He had a lot of energy and sometimes a little too much energy.

"I'll have a peanut butter sandwich with strawberry and blueberry jelly on it and to drink I'll have the special double vanilla ice cream sundae with whipped cream, and two cherries on top please." Bob replied. Bob was a very tall man who worked at the Blue Sky Ranch. He also likes to go to Basil's restraunt for lunch with his best friend Eve. Eve was a girl who worked part time at Carl's restraunt and part time at the Blue Sky Ranch with Bob. She didn't have as much energy as Carl but she was very energetic and loved to play for Flower Bud's Softball team the Flowers.

"And I'll have a bagel with cherry cream cheese and to drink I want the original cherry sundae with lots of whipped cream on top please." Eve added.

"Will that be all or…hey look who it is… Basil! How ya doing buddy?" Carl said.

"Good… no wait actually I'm doing wonderful! Guess who I get to have dinner with at the Moonlight Café." Basil answered. It took Carl about ten guesses until he gave up. Basil told him what had happened earlier that morning.

"No way, when do I get a chance to meet her?" Carl asked Basil excitedly. At 6pm there was Basil riding his horse Starburst all the way to the Perch Inn. When he arrived there, he tied up the reigns on his horse to the reign railing that Joe and Kurt had just finished building last week.Joe and Kurt were twin brothers.They both worked at Woody's Wood Shop. Joe always wore a bandana and Kurt was slightly mean.

"Hello there Doug is Uhhh… Brandie from Mineral Town here?" Basil asked Doug. Doug was the check in person at the Perch Inn. Gwen the girl who was a girl who would stay there every now and then had applied for a job as the waiter. Doug yelled for Gwen and told her to tell Brandie that Basil is down in the lobby waiting to take her to the Moonlight Café. When Brandie came down to the lobby she looked at Basil who was wearing a tux and of his lucky wrist band, and his hair was gelled to the side covered by a top hat with a sparkling blue thick line that wrapped around it. When Basil looked at Brandie she was wearing a long glittery green dress, her shimmering green headband, her hair was like so beautiful it was like the sun rising at the beach on a beautiful day.

" Wow… how long are you going to stare at each other get going before your late!" Carl hollered at them. So they both mounted Basil horse and were on their way to the Moonlight Café. On the way to the Moonlight Cafe they stopped to gaze at the stars.

"Stars are awesome. Did you know that my favorite thing to do is look at clouds and stars?" Brandie asked. Basil nodded. When they arrived at the Moonlight Cafe Duke greeted them and leaded them inside to their table.


	2. Chapter 2

Duke greeted them and showed them their table. The table had a white silky tablecloth and two red narrow candles that smelled like freshly cut apples completely covered in cinnamon. They took their seats and looked at the menu. 

[Moonlight CafИ Menu  
For Breakfast:  
Apple Pancakes w/ blueberry syrup Fresh Cinnamon French Toast w/ Orange Juice Sunny Side up eggs w/ 3 pieces or more of toast Cheese Omelet Tomato Omelet LUNCH:  
Sandwich of your choice DINNER:  
Spaghetti & Meatballs Cheese Burger Hamburger Chicken Nuggets Salad w/ Cheese Fish of your choice

⌠Hello what will you two be having for dinner?■ Katie asked. Katie was the waiter for the Moonlight CafИ.

⌠Hi I▓ll have the Spaghetti with Meatballs and to drink I▓ll have the special grape soda.■ Basil answered.

⌠And what will you have miss?■ Katie asked Brandie.

⌠ I▓ll have the same.■ Brandie replied. Katie went to the kitchen to give Gourmet the order. They just sat there waiting for one another to say something first. When the food came out( which took a long time because Gourmet had eaten the first plate) they were starving.

⌠ Ummm┘ Brandie, look I know this is such a surprise but I▓d like you a lot and I was just wondering if you▓d like to stay at my house for a little while and maybe even forever ?■ Basil asked. Brandie said yes and when they finished their dinner they headed back to the Perch Inn.

⌠So┘ how did it go considering you▓re back early⌠ Doug asked Brandie. Brandie explained the whole thing and the end especially surprised Doug. Brandie was only the third person staying at the Perch Inn so for her to move out so early took money away from Doug▓s payment. That angered Doug but he still supported her because Doug had a secret that no one else knew. 


End file.
